


Stand By You

by jammybadger



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction, just some cool psychic myster stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammybadger/pseuds/jammybadger
Summary: When a strange nightmare becomes a disturbing reality, Milla is unsure of who she can trust. And the Psychonauts aren't convinced.
Relationships: Sasha Nein & Milla Vodello, Sasha Nein/Milla Vodello
Kudos: 6





	Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> It's a songfic in 2019. Don't try and stop me, I'm Australian.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwB9EMpW8eY
> 
> It's about time somebody did a Milla-centric story on this damn hellsite.

She walks along a glassy floor, endlessly stretching into featureless space. She can feel the cold beneath her soles but her feet seem to breeze past the boundaries of the space. It’s a world she doesn’t know, and a place she won’t forget, not for a long time. Not for a very long time. But she doesn’t know this.

Ahead there is a mirror, tall, oblong, floating. And she watches herself walk forward, and forward and then she’s standing in front of herself. She’s tall, with dark skin and long hair falling around her form. Her face is neutral and her body is still, so, so still.

And the reflection looks back at her, but it’s not her. That isn’t her smile, her raised hand, her grey jumpsuit, her pale skin, white hair, sharp teeth, piercing eyes, eyes, so many eyes flickering open behind him, figures pulling from the emptiness and moaning, melting, dying, and sinking into piles of dust and it’s too late but she can feel them pushing outward from the glass and she places a hand against the mirror but her palm slips through and his white clawed hands sink into her gloves and she tries to pull away, she pulls and pulls and pulls and then-

he’s through.

Yzta Lannick pulls Milla Vodello close, and says one word.

‘…..thanks!’

***

‘Agent Vodello!’

The psycho-pager snaps her awake and she instinctively lurches her fingertips toward it, adjusting the view.

‘Doctor Lavender?’

‘We’ve been expecting you in the Pit for half an hour now. Where are you?’

Training. Shit. She’d completely forgotten. Half-asleep and stumbling, she eased herself into a gentle float above her (abhorrent, as her partner had kindly dubbed it) communications desk, strewn with all manner of brightly coloured stationary. She must have dozed off while submitting her reports. Say what you will about the glamour of psychic espionage, there was a lot of pen-pushing that came with it.

‘I’m on my way, my apologies marm.’

The sleek hologram of her pager nodded, and faded from view. Doctor Lavender was not a patient woman, and even less of a forgiving opponent. As she glided through the automatic doors of the Psychonauts Headquarters, Milla rubbed her temples irritably. These bleached-white walls were a little too similar to that nightmare for her liking.

The Pit was situated at the very centre of the Motherlobe, carefully nestled below the laboratories and offices of the higher-ups. Maybe even, a little too carefully. A single dome of padded floors and shiny red gym equipment, it served as the agency’s training grounds. From the glass windows stretching its perimeter corridor Milla could already see cadets and agents alike, dodging and floating between rings and sparring with small androids, all encapsulated within its chrome walls, dotted with sleek red catwalks. It was a pain to get to, especially during lunch break, but luckily for Milla, she seemed to have slept through that as well.

As the circular doors swept open, Doctor Bavishni Lavender turned her shaved head toward the approaching agent.

‘Finally, Milla Vodello has arrived. And so, we will begin.’

Her red tunic rustled slightly as she summoned a swirling ball of red energy, and passed it through the air to where another agent waited to receive it. There were ten of them in total, all senior agents, assigned to a personal combat trainer to assess and prepare them for their missions. From among them, a tall agent with glasses stepped out to join Milla.

‘If you weren’t here, Sasha, I think we’d have almost no sense of humour amongst us at all.’

Sasha smirked, and readied his hands to receive the energy as it was passed around the circle.

‘It’s true. I am quite the comedian.’

He twisted the red light around in his palms, and drifted it toward Milla.

‘And you seem to be quite the heavy sleeper.’

Milla rolled her eyes and returned the orb to the Doctor.

‘I’m telling you darling, it’s that strange dream again. Only this time, it was different. I think something went wrong.’


End file.
